


Impulse

by parallaxis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Also I tried my best to slip a Cullen/Dorian brotp thing, Although not mentioned Jim is lurking somewhere, And some not really romantic Tethragast, Cullen is not so much a blushing chantry boy I mean where did he learn to kiss like that, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Look at these tags though, This is kinda based off something I did while I was drunk, Yeah I should go now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallaxis/pseuds/parallaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor gets to drowning herself in alcohol with some friends, and finds out just how impulsive a drunken Trevelyan is with her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

"Hey, Cassandra, may I ask you something?" Evelyn began, leaning against a wall while swirling the contents of her glass. The Seeker looked up from her own, raising a curious eyebrow. 

"What is it?" Evelyn sat upright at her words, downing the ale in one gulp. The other people at the table; Varric, Sera, Bull, Dorian, Cullen, and Blackwall tilted themselves to face her, obviously intrigued.

"Is it okay to?" she murmured, tilting her head. Suddenly there were two Cassandras. Strange. 

"To what, exactly? Get drunk?" one Cassandra asked, the other merging into her. She was trying to hide a smile, amused as she was by their drunken Inquisitor. There were snickers around them, to which Evelyn pouted. 

"To kiss Cullen."

Everyone was silent, then shifted in their seats again, this time to stare at the blushing Commander. He tried to speak, but all that came out were incoherent sputters. They looked back to Evelyn incredulously, as if her sentence had just registered.

"Well...I- You see, Inquisitor- Maybe someone else has a...better answer to that," the Seeker said, off-put by the absurdly straightforward question. It would seem that their Herald was the honest drunk type. 

At that, they all returned to their drinks, pointedly ignoring Evelyn. When she would look around the table, she would catch Cullen staring at her and then return to his glass as if he never took his eyes off it. Dorian and Sera were whispering to each other, sparing her a glance every now and then. Varric and Cassandra seemed to be arguing about something, but the only words she caught were 'spontaneous', 'romantic', and 'piss drunk'.

They all looked up when Bull stood, witnessing the tail end of an affirmative nod to Blackwall. They were an unlikely pair, but never have they went at each other before either. 

"Look, Boss," he said with a mischevous glint in his eye, "I don't mean to disappoint you, but I don't think you should just go around kissing someone when you're obviously drunk. You might regret it in the morning."

Sera looked at the Qunari with an irritated-yet-surprised expression, and Dorian full out banged his glass on the table. Evelyn hung her head down, murmuring something about no regrets, clearly disappointed. He merely smirked at them, sending Sera and Dorian a quick wink. 

"What you should do, Boss, is to ask for permission, and I don't think you'd have a problem with that."

When Bull sat down, almost everyone was whooping at Cullen, telling him to take the initiative. It was no secret that the Commander harbored feelings for the Inquisitor. Gossip was quick to spread, but with a few nosy soldiers who just so happened to be around, it wasn't really gossip anymore.

Their eyes met, and with a shaking hand Cullen lifted his drink to his lips, signalling her to do the same. They both gulped it down in one go, and as soon as he put down his glass, Cullen was out of his seat and striding towards Evelyn. The whole table was reduced to a shocked mess when he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, and Evelyn made a humming noise as she put her arms around his neck, caressing his hair.

Their friends watched in amazement. Who knew either of them would finally have the courage to acknowledge their feelings? Much less act on it? The kiss seemed to go on forever, open mouthed and tongues dancing, and neither of them would let up. 

They finally- finally- separated, both with wide smiles etched on their faces, only to see that every soul in the tavern was staring at them. It was a varied crowd, some with similarly wide smiles; most notably Cassandra and Dorian, some with jaws agape, others with sly smirks. Some were frowning and then suddenly handing coin to a grinning friend.

So Skyhold was making bets on when he'd make a move on the Inquisitor? Don't these people have better things to do?

He stood back upright, giving everyone the deadliest glare he could make, even with the flush on his cheeks and his swollen lips. Evelyn, however, gave them a sheepish smile, then raised two thumbs as a sign of approval. Instead of cowering away like he wanted, their audience cheered, which turned into simultaneously chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Cullen thought he heard Bull start that. 

He was about to tell them all off when Evelyn bolted up and snatched his hands, placing them on her waist as she swooped in for another kiss. Cullen suppressed a moan when she put her hands on the same place as before, then smiled into the kiss as he heard the deafening uproar. Feeling strangely empowered by the cheers, he moved his lips to her neck, earning himself a soft moan. He pulled away when he saw a bruise forming, her skin too sensitive to his ministrations.

Her knees were feeling wobbly, so Evelyn opted to sit back down. She raised a brow when Dorian stood from his place beside her, the mage only flashing her a sly grin. The Commander replaced him, and when she finally caught the Tevinter's eye she waggled her eyebrows at him, and he did the same to her. She noticed that Dorian also did the eyebrow waggle to Cullen, to which he replied with a chuckle and shake of his head.

She almost jumped from her seat a few minutes later when Cullen grabbed her hand, entwining it with his. He smiled shyly at her and she giggled, planting a kiss on his knuckles. Not a few moments later and he was kissing her again, but without the previous reactions from their audience. There were a few exasperated sighs, most probably all from their table.

"Are you both done now? Or would you like to borrow Tiny's room upstairs?" Varric asked with a chuckle when they stopped, both gasping for air. Bull offered them the room with a tilt of his head. Evelyn giggled and refused.

"Maybe next time," she said, winking at the Commander. The redness returned to his cheeks, and so Evelyn moved the attention of the group back to somewhere else, "Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, second story is done! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)


End file.
